iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Timar
Timeline In 360 AC to a stolen Thunderfist girl and a Stoneback Warrior named Pol was born a child, not a baby. He was impressively large, too large for his mother to survive the birth. He was Towering. Even before he was named, his clan discovered the babe wasn't just big, but impressively Strong for his age. This strength would only grow as he did. Two years later keeping to an ancient custom that dated back to the formation of the Stoneback Tribe, which they started and no one else had done before... the child was named. His Name is Timar PolSon Timar was raised a proper Stoneback. Mean and fierce and loyal to the dark gods below. Taught to file his teeth, to rend and tear the flesh of weaker men, to consume the strange moss found growing in the deepest darkest caves of the Frostfang Mountains that let only the fittest of Stoneback warriors leave their bodies and commune with the Gods. He took to his lessons well, learning to wield Two Handed Weapons with deadly purpose. His size and strength only adding to dread that a Stoneback inspired. At age 16, by then a man in full, Timar was recruited to a small cabal. Younger Stonebacks all, they planned to kill their Clan's Chief and his closest associates, and then use forbidden knowledge they knew the Chief must be responsible for safe guarding to summon forth the spirit and power of one of the Below Gods, and bind it to the being of their leader Qarl Bonegnawer. The insurrection lasted by far and less than 10 minutes. It was a spectacular failure, though Timar had killed 4 older warriors in the brief battle, his father Pol included. The would be God Bringers were put to death, Qarl Bonegnawer himself being roasted alive. For Timar, the Chief decided that having killed his father it was only fitting for him to no longer be the Son of Pol, and had him stripped of his manhood. Timar was cursed that day, his name eaten by the Gods Below, his genitals eaten by the Chief. He was forced to live on as a wretch and thing of amusement for his clan, a pariah to be spat upon. To say he became Infertile would be something of an understatement. His cutting did little to diminish Timar's size, strength, and fighting prowess, so the Tribe still had use for him as a blunt instrument, but as the years wore on and he began growing feminine breasts, his status as an outsider was forever cemented. Recently, with the rise of Rogar Longshanks, Timar is given hope of cutting a life for himself south, and abandons the cave's of the Frostfangs to head for Hardhome, intent on pledging service to the King Beyond the Wall. Recent Events Timeline 363 AC. A son is born to Pol, a Stoneback warrior and a Thunderfist girl he stole from her tribe. The child is towering and strong and kills it's mother in birth. 365 AC. Pol's son is named Timar Polson. 365 - 379 AC. Timar learns to be a Stoneback Wildling, and use two-handed weapons, shows promise as a warrior. 379 AC. Timar takes part in the failed attempt on the lives of his Tribe Leaders. Kills his father alongside 3 other warriors. Is unmanned. Becomes extremely infertile. He loses his clanname, having it eaten by the Below Gods. 379 - 398 AC. Timar lives among his clan as a wretch. Though, allowed to take part in raids, he spends his life mocked at every turn. His development of more womanly features only increases the mocking. 398 AC. Timar abandons his clan, and heads east to Hardhome to join Rogar Longshanks. Supporting Characters Bolf Dogflea. Twin brother to Rolf. Warrior of the Icehook Tribe. Temporary travel companion on the road to Hardhome. Brother to a man Timar killed years previous during a Stoneback raid on Icehook Lands. Rolf Dogflea. Twin brother to Bolf. Warrior of the Icehook Tribe. Temporary travel companion on the road to Hardhome. Brother to a man Timar killed years previous during a Stoneback raid on Icehook Lands. Uff Snowboar. Warrior of the Icehook Tribe. Temporary travel companion on the road to Hardhome. Pox. Man of the Hornblade Tribe, met outside Rogar Longshank's camp. Other Wildlings. Category:Wildling Category:Beyond-The-Wall